


Birthday Boy

by anxiouslowercase



Category: DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, literally the slowest of burns, or so she thinks, they're in their 20s, zee is not subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslowercase/pseuds/anxiouslowercase
Summary: There's a special Wayne Gala and there is no way Zatanna is missing on it. Nor will she let the guest of honor forget about (her) it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This is a little something I wrote based actually on an [edit](https://anxiouslowercase.tumblr.com/post/611420903186776064/character-edit-young-adults-bruce-wayne) I made on my [Tumblr](https://anxiouslowercase.tumblr.com). It's a small slice of life of Zatanna highkey crushing on Bruce, which has been a thing for a while now. There's not much to it, except me being a big batanna advocate and avid supporter.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and if you do I would thoroughly appreciate a kudo or a comment!

"You'd think that at a Wayne enterprises gala, one _mister Wayne_ would be one of the first people to be ready." The heel of her shoes clicks on each step she takes down the staircase, and though she might have done a little something to amplify the sound for dramatic effect (she's always down for a good performance, after all) there's no reaction. Not that she was genuinely expecting one. "I should've known better than to wait for you. Alfred, i am _shocked_ you're condoning this behavior."

"I am merely here to remind Master Bruce of his other, equally important obligations - but you try to get him to look away from that computer of his." Alfred's face, an incredible mix of seriousness and mockery, immediately draws a bubbly chuckle from her; though once again, that's about the only reaction any of them get.

"Oh, I will."

"Should I remind you _you_ invited yourself to this party, Zee?" She keeps walking towards him, curious to see if she _imagined_ that small hint of a smirk in his words. However, he finally stands up as she gets closer, so much so that she feels he'll walk right into her. Her gaze falls to the floor right away, a light pink blush rushing to cover her cheeks. She's known this man for _so many years now_ , yet her heartbeat keeps picking up whenever he's too close, when she feels like she could _potentially_ hold all of his attention for more than one second. It's all very stupid, Zatanna believes, because after all that's _exactly_ what she wants. But alas - a person in love functions in weird ways she's still learning to control. It doesn't help when he takes off his shirt so carelessly and _why is he so stupidly attractive_.

"I remember," she finally says, clearing her throat and trying to still sound chill and above it, despite her gaze darting to the side. "And I _also_ remember asking- no, _telling_ you to pick me up. Which you didn't." Her arms cross over her chest, and when she finally dares to look back at him, there's that ridiculous smirk of his. Oh, how she hates it (and the way her heart skips a beat to it.)

"Got caught up at-"

"At work; I know, I know. To be honest, I knew you wouldn't go." Their eyes meet and she's so glad she's wearing a long dress, because she's pretty sure her knees are shaking a little.

"I'm sorry." He sounds sincere, so of course her lips curl up with ease, her whole expression softening. Damn him.

"It's fine," she says, with a sigh that she hopes sounds more done than enamored. "I'm here anyways, so now you have no chance but to take me with you."

Bruce rolls his eyes as he adjusts the cuff links on his shirt, but she's pretty sure there's still a hint of a smile on his face. So she grins, too.

"Come on, B., I even dressed up in _actual stars_ for you! For your gala." She twirls, quickly, and hopes that'll be enough to conceal the new wave of blush at her slip. He's raising an eyebrow at her once she comes to a stop, but Zatanna knows him enough to understand that's at her magic rather than her.

" _Actual_ stars?"

"I might have borrowed a constellation or two." At his head shake, she knows the crisis has been averted.

"You look pretty." _Or maybe she was wrong_.

It's hard to tell whether she's blushing again, if she went completely white or completely red. Her heart is beating a bit too fast for her liking, and she feels a bit lightheaded. And all this for some innocent, probably just polite compliment? She wants to slap herself, but apparently her body is not responding to her right now. _Emoc no, eez_.

"Well, it's not every day you're allowed at one of the hottest events in Gotham." That wasn't so bad, right? "You look very handsome yourself. Or, well, you _would_ if it weren't for the crooked tie."

Mentally taking a deep breath, she calmly walks up to him to fix his tie. In all fairness, the magician thinks she's doing an amazing job considering her fingers look pretty steady despite her being a bit too close and easily smelling his cologne. She makes it a point not to look up to his face until after she's done and she's taken some steps back, though. He looks absolutely unfazed and ridiculously attractive.

"Better now."

"Thank you." She bows, playfully, still trying very hard to pretend her pulse isn't barely getting back to normal.

"Anything for the birthday boy." Oh she's _so glad_ to see that flicker of surprise cross his eyes! She barely (not to say _never_ ) gets to catch him off-guard. "Don't give me that look - why did you think I wanted to attend this party in the first place?" She chuckles, but doesn't wait his response before turning around to make her way back to the staircase. " _Yppah yadhtrib, ecurB_." She wiggles her fingers a little (mostly for dramatic effect) and a small box with a bow lands on the floor in the space between them. "See you at the party."


End file.
